Orion Dino Beatdown Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. Founder Message Alright, so I User:Yandraker just started this wiki but of course i cannot take care of everything, this needs a lot of collaboration and what not, so here's a list of things to do / articles to write: -Write basic information about the game: Round based survival, vehicles, classes, bases, etc. Just an overview -Make a detailed article about player classes(One article containing all 3 would be enough) -Make one for the dinos as well -Make one for vehicles(Shouldn't be too hard) -And here comes the hard ones: Weapons and upgrades. This one needs a little bit of research. -An overview on each map's characteristics The current state of the game is really buggy, so let's leave the wiki on standby until we get a patch(in 2 days) and we get the ACTUAL game There's clearly more things to do, but i think those are the basic ones. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Things to avoid doing *Raptors are effective in groups, running fast and jumping towards the players whom they're attacking. While easy to kill individually, their numbers can easily overwhelm. Strategies to kill them range from vehicle "mow-down" to use of grenades in heavy hordes. The use of the jetpack/stealth ability's come in handy! *T-rexes tend to act on their own. While individual in nature, the power of one vast outweighs giant hordes of raptors. Aside from running at opponents, T-rexes like to pick up rocks in their jaws, hurtling them in the direction of players. Whether you're on the ground on feet or in vehicle, or flying through the air, a single direct blow can be deadly. Getting too close will allow the T-rex to grab you in its jaws or stomp on your vehicle, rendering you a pile of flesh. Strategies to take these monsters down focuses very clearly on team work and thought. Focus as many bullets on the creatures as possible, and if in groups, resist the urge to spray at numerous 'Rexes when you're better off attacking one.' Do NOT' ram a vehicle into these beasts -- you'll explode! In close quarters, running won't save you, jetpack away or turn invisible, or retreat to the nearest building if you can make it. The turrets on jeeps, mechs, and VTOL's work wonders. Use them if you can, but get too close and you're a goner! *Rhams can be frustrating creatures to deal with. With their airborne agility, lining up a good shot numerous times can prove more difficult than anticipated. Rhams love to swoop you up from the ground, and your only way to escape is when they drop you, or when you melee them with the 'v' button. If you are stuck in a difficult situation, this can be a god-send, but if you're without sufficient health, and don't have a jetpack, they can just as easily be the literal carrier of your death. In terms of strategy, like T-rexes, the vast health of Rhams requires focus. In the case of numerous Rhams, it can be easy to lose sight of which one you're after. Turrets tend to be effective, but when you're in a jeep, Rhams will swoop down to pick you up and out of the vehicle. This is where it helps to have a ready hand on the '1' or '2' button, so you can switch seats in the vehicle on-queue, and switch back to turret with '3' when you feel safe to do so. While it may seem as if you're invincible in a VTOL, Rhams can bring the harsh reality to your very eyes. They love to swoop at your vehicle and cause damage, and if you're not careful enough, a single (or easily, a group) of Rhams can take you down. This is where it helps to keep distance, and use both rockets and turrets to obliterate your opponent. TOO MUCH DETAIL. That goes in a separate article. Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community